Back From the dead!
by OmegaShiron
Summary: Naruto FanFic


Prologue:

It is late autumn and everyone around is geared up to enjoy tonight's festivities, why even Sasuke is enjoying his time in a quiet tea house. Naruto looks behind Sasuke, glaring at him, "I'm going to kill him soon…yes…just patiently wait Naruto…just wait…"

Lee slaps Naruto on the shoulder, "Hey I'm starting to worry about you." He said calmly, since this is actually normal for Naruto, "You're already starting to talk in third person."

Naruto shoots a glance at him, "Naruto doesn't know what you're talking about! What is Lee talking about Naruto?!" The people around them gave them sturdy looks before Lee pushes Naruto's head down and smiles at everyone, "Nothing to worry about guys, please enjoy you're tea."

The people were in order, but Naruto is still frantically twitching, "What's that all about. I know you hate Sasuke, but right now it's just pushing it." Lee said, "It's not that I hate Sasuke. I hate what his doing. If he doesn't like Sakura then he could at least tell her that. I mean c'mon. How blind can you get?!" Naruto said as Lee turned his face around and gave a silent prayer for Hinata.

"Look, If Sakura knows that she's unwanted by that scum she can easily move on and find someone better." Naruto said, pointing to himself as if he is a better specimen then Sasuke. Lee gives an unsure smile before sighing tiredly.

The doors of the tea house soon open and the person who opened the door walks in. Her presence is like a shark and everyone in the shop freezes. She's known to be delinquent and to add on to that. She's also really beautiful.

"Where is Naruto Uzumaki?!" She hollers and the customers soon exit the building because this means a fight is about to take place. Naruto hides himself under one of the tables and grits his teeth, "Dammit. How did they find me so quickly?" he whispers as he notices Lee standing up, "The man you're looking for is right here. I will now make my exit."

Naruto's eyes shoot upward as Lee makes his hasty mistake, "Damn you, you traitor!" the only thing visible now is the smoke he left behind, but as it clears, the demons eyes stared directly at him, "Now, now Naruto. You know what I want." Naruto crawls backwards as fog soon cover's the room magically. It was like scene from a bad horror movie, "Na-Ru-To. The simple boy who lived, how does that sound for your grave stone?"

Ino's head pops out of nowhere and Naruto could feel his collar being pulled up from behind him. The table flips over and the neat chinaware slams into the ground making and eerie crashing sound. Floating five feet in the air, Naruto stares at the person who is willing to claim his life, but just before this murder could continue, a young man appears and puts his hand on Ino's shoulders, "Wouldn't you at least kill him after I'm done with my book?" The young man said and Naruto turns his head to thank his savior, until he realizes it's that damn Sasuke.

What the hell is he doing?! Naruto thought, but just before he could protest, Ino followed along with what he said like a loyal dog, "Oh Sasuke-kun, I didn't know you're reading." She said, bowing down and moving closer to him until it looked inappropriately intimate.

Naruto bit his tongue and left the building before he see's something he'll regret seeing.

He walks outside and the streets that are supposed to be crowded with people are gone. Naruto could feel and awkward situation as he walks down the streets and into a slope. The mist from Ino's entrance must've been real strong since it's surrounding this area as well, "Where the hell does she get these equipment's." Naruto said, "It's like the mist machine is everywhere." He almost chuckles at the sound of his silly words until someone touches his shoulder, "Well, you've grown up well." The person said and Naruto quickly jumps, frightened a bit, "Oh, It's just you Pervy-sensei." Naruto said to Jiraiya with a calm sigh, until his body freezes because he notices something.

"Pervy-sensei…" Naruto said silently, not moving an inch of his muscle, "Didn't you die…?"


End file.
